


Never Doubt My Love For You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Insecurity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help his insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over. I know this may not fit the prompt, but its where my Muse took me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 09/11: the convenience of sin
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Never Doubt My Love For You_

"Hermione, may I ask you something?"

Hermione looked up and saw the expression of doubt on Severus's face. "Of course, Severus."

"You're not only with me because it's convenient, right?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "Severus, how can you even ask such a thing? You know that's not true. I love you."

He shrugged and Hermione was struck by the severity of his insecurities. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Severus, and only you. You'd still be the one to have my heart even if you lived hundreds of miles away. Always, Severus."


End file.
